mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Alicorns
and Princess Luna, the two regal sisters of Equestria]] Alicorns are pony characters in the show and other material who have both a unicorn horn and Pegasus wings and, depending on the depiction, also have Earth pony power. They are styled as royalty. They are referred to as Princess Ponies in Hasbro's toy line, as Pegasus Unicorns in Little, Brown's book Mini Pony Collector's Guide, and, once, as Pegasus unicorns on Hasbro's My Little Pony Facebook page. Meghan McCarthy, the show's head writer, says that the title of "princess" is one that is earned in Equestria. The third season episode Magic Duel marks the first use of the term "Alicorn" in the series, and in Magical Mystery Cure the term is used for the first time to directly refer to winged unicorns, previously referred to as unicorns in earlier seasons' episodes Friendship is Magic, part 1 and A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1. The regal sisters and Princess Luna, rulers of Equestria]] Princess Celestia and her younger sister Princess Luna are introduced in the first episode in a series of medieval-like drawings with a narration that says there were "two regal sisters who ruled together and created harmony for all the land," and that "the eldest used her unicorn powers to raise the sun at dawn; the younger brought out the moon to begin the night." Lauren Faust commented that Princess Celestia was originally supposed to be Queen Celestia, the highest authority with no parents who outrank her. Her status was later changed to "princess" at Hasbro's request. Faust has stated that Celestia embodies the traits of all three pony kinds: Earth, Pegasus, and unicorn. In Enterplay's trading card series, Series 1 lists the sisters' pony type as both Pegasus and unicorn but not Earth, and Series 2 lists their pony type as all three and also refers to them as "immortal alicorns"; a writer and consultant for both series has stated that the inclusion of Earth was "an intentional improvement" they made on Series 2, "based on feedback and it being one of those 'could be canon' sorts of things that just plain makes sense." Faust has suggested that there is more to Princess Celestia than has been depicted of her in the series, and that she wanted Celestia to be "mysterious and hard to understand". Princess Cadance with a Crystal Pony in the Crystal Empire]]The first half of the second season finale, A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1, introduces Princess Cadance. She is Twilight Sparkle's foal-sitter in Twilight's flashback, and she becomes her sister-in-law after marrying Shining Armor in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2. Various promotional materials, including a New York Times ad, Archived locally A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1's Hubworld, iTunes, and Netflix summaries, the back cover of the DVD Royal Pony Wedding, and the home page of Treehouse TV's Royal Wedding Contest site, state that she is the niece of Princess Celestia. A blurb on one of the toy sets featuring Cadance says that she and Shining Armor "lead the Crystal Empire together!" Indeed, a background pony proclaimed her as "The Crystal Princess!" at the end of The Crystal Empire - Part 2. In Enterplay's trading card series, Series 1 lists her pony type as both Pegasus and unicorn but not Earth, and Series 2 lists her pony type as all three; a writer and consultant for both series has stated that the inclusion of Earth was "an intentional improvement" they made on Series 2, "based on feedback and it being one of those 'could be canon' sorts of things that just plain makes sense." The book Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell states that Cadance was born a Pegasus and became an Alicorn later. Twilight Sparkle Twilight Sparkle is introduced in the show as a unicorn, and she even calls herself a "regular old unicorn" in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1, to which Princess Cadance replies "You are anything but a regular old unicorn." According to Meghan, "princess [[Equestria]] is a designation that’s earned, not freely given and though princesses have specific leadership roles in pony society, being one really means 'being a good pony who shares the gifts that they have been given with others.'" Twilight becomes a princess and gains wings in the episode Magical Mystery Cure. Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell The chapter book Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell describes Twilight's new status in chapter 1, "A Crown Achievement": "Twilight had received her very own set of wings. Real Pegasus wings! She was officially a part of a special breed of pony called an Alicorn. This meant that Twilight was now able to harness the magical powers of the Unicorns, the flight abilities of the Pegasi, and the strength of a good, true heart of an Earth Pony." Queen Chrysalis Queen Chrysalis, first seen in the episode A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, was described in her debut episode's script as "a GANGLY BLACK PEGACORN with a gnarled black horn." This same description, "a gangly black pegacorn," is used in a comic version of the story featured in Signature Publishing's My Little Pony Annual 2013.My Little Pony Annual 2013 She and the other changelings were designed by Rebecca Dart, the main character designer for season two. Rebecca was inspired by the work of manga artists Junko Mizuno and Hideshi Hino, and after reading the name "Chrysalis", she "figured Chrysalis should be insect-like." The changelings are referred to as a different species in the show and also as ponies on page 53 of the guidebook The Elements of Harmony. Flurry Heart Flurry Heart is an Alicorn filly born to Shining Armor and Princess Cadance in the season six premiere. Some promotional material titles her the "first"Compare other promotional material titling her parents' wedding the "first ever" pony wedding despite multiple couples of already married pony characters being introduced earlier. baby Alicorn, though a So Soft Newborn toy of Princess Skyla, another Alicorn, was released years beforehand, and the book The Journal of the Two Sisters suggests that Celestia and Luna, as well as other Alicorns, were born as Alicorns too. Her horn and wings are larger than either of those of the Cake foals and of other baby ponies featured in the show and in other official material(s). When Twilight and her friends see Flurry Heart for the first time, they are taken aback by her unfurled wings. Other winged unicorns " as an Alicorn in Lesson Zero.]] The show includes other Alicorns and a crew member of the show has explained them as animation errors. These include "Princess Erroria" in Twilight's imagination having both wings and a horn in Lesson Zero, Archived locally. three royal guards in one of Twilight's flashbacks having both wings and horns in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1, Archived locally. Neon Lights having wings in Rarity Takes Manehattan, Lemon Hearts having wings in Rainbow Falls, Rarity having wings in Pinkie Pride, "Princess Erroria" in Sweetie Belle's imagination again having both wings and a horn in Twilight Time, and Fleur Dis Lee having wings in Canterlot Boutique. There is an illustration that shows an Alicorn princess mare and an Earth pony prince stallion in the book that the Cutie Mark Crusaders read in Hearts and Hooves Day. Pinkie Pie briefly dresses up as an Alicorn in the episode Magical Mystery Cure. In The Mysterious Mare Do Well, the masked Mare Do Well is shown to have a unicorn horn and Pegasus wings, convincing Rainbow Dash that she's an Alicorn. However, it should be noted that she is never seen with both her horn and wings at the same time. In the episode Sonic Rainboom, Rarity is given wings by a magic spell temporarily, made of gossamer and morning dew. These wings are similar to those of the flutter ponies from Generation 1. Discord replaces his wings and antlers with giant pink wings and a giant horn to mock Twilight in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1. In the movie My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, during the climactic battle between the Dazzlings and the Rainbooms, a giant spiritual Alicorn is summoned by Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle, and the human counterparts of Twilight's Ponyville friends through the magic of friendship. The Alicorn blasts the astral projections of the Dazzlings' true siren forms to dust and shatters their power sources, stripping them of their powers and leaving them to flee in shame and disgrace from the furious students and faculty. In Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep?, Big McIntosh turns into an Alicorn during Ponyville's shared dream. The Journal of the Two Sisters The book The Journal of the Two Sisters recounts parts of Princess Luna's and Princess Celestia's diaries. Luna tells of "the Alicorns" who taught Luna and Celestia when they were foals. Celestia tells of Star Swirl the Bearded who is familiar with Alicorns, and how Alicorns age differently than other ponies, which is why Luna and Celestia remained without cutie marks well into adulthood. Comics In the IDW comics, an Alicorn mare appears on page 18 of , Sunset Shimmer sees herself as an Alicorn in the Crystal Mirror on page 3 of The Fall of Sunset Shimmer, an alternate universe Trixie is shown to be an Alicorn in a stained glass window on page 12 of , Star Swirl the Bearded is imagined as an Alicorn on page 20 of the same issue, Lyra Heartstrings appears as an Alicorn on page 3 of , Flash Sentry appears as an Alicorn on page 2 of , Princess Glitter Punch is shown from the neck up in a picture on page 9 of My Little Pony Annual 2014, Twilight Sporkle depictions appear in The Root of the Problem, Paper Hearts' silhouette is shown in a picture on cover RI of and sewn depiction is shown from the neck down on cover RI of , and Goldcap, Decepticolt, and Zappityhoof use wings in . Regarding the fifth of these twelve, colorist Heather Breckel stated on July 9, 2014 "Tony drew it, I just thought it looked like her" and "I have no idea if it was intentional or not, and was in the zone when I colored it so I didn't think anything of it. I just like putting Lyras everywhere :yay:", and editor Bobby Curnow stated on July 10, 2014 "That would be a mistake!" Toys The Glimmer Wings toys include a similarly butterfly-winged Rarity, packaged with a butterfly; according to this release's descriptions, Rarity "imagines having beautiful wings just like her butterfly friend." An Alicorn called Princess Skyla is included in the So Soft Newborn toys. On April 1, 2013, Meghan McCarthy wrote on Twitter "Episode 404 is called “Meet Princess Skyla”." #brony #MLPFIM #MLPseason4" as part of an April Fools' Day joke. In January 2015, Jim Miller was asked "Hope Im not bothering but, will Princess Skyla ever be real? pic.twitter.com/Z5OpkGi0tu" and replied "Anything is possible! But no current plans." The Rainbow Power and Cutie Mark Magic Playful Ponies toys each include adult Alicorns called Princess Sterling and Princess Gold Lily, packaged respectively with Fluttershy and with Pinkie Pie. In mid-May 2014, M.A. Larson wrote on Twitter "Come on, two days into the hiatus and they've already spoiled Princess Sterling AND Princess Gold Lily?!? There go my first two episodes." On November 25, 2014, Jim Miller stated regarding the Rainbow Power package of Princess Sterling & Fluttershy "No spoilers there either, I'm afraid. Just a toy." Games In Gameloft's mobile game, magic wings of the same design as in Sonic Rainboom are temporarily given to any non-Pegasus for the flying minigame, including the unicorns DJ Pon-3, Fancy Pants, Flam, Flim, Forsythia, Joe, Lovestruck, Lyra Heartstrings, Magnum, Minuette, Prince Blueblood, Rarity, Shining Armor, Snails, Snips, Sunset Shimmer, Sweetie Belle, Trixie, Twilight Sparkle, Twilight Velvet, Twilight's Dad, Twinkleshine, Unicorn Guard, and Upper Crust. The player-designed ponies in Adventures in Ponyville, who can only be mares, can be Earth ponies, Pegasi, or unicorns, and for the Rainbow Dash's Cloud Bump minigame, Twilight Sparkle uses magic to give a player-designed pony and an unnamed Earth pony each a set of Pegasus wings temporarily; thus, if the player-designed pony is a unicorn, she will be an Alicorn for the minigame. The player-designed ponies in PonyMaker and its Rarity's Bridal Boutique version, who can be of any sex, can be Earth ponies, Pegasi, unicorns, or Alicorns. Gameloft's mobile game formerly included a Changeling assuming the identity of Fleur Dis Lee but pretending to be an Alicorn, who the game identified as the unicorn Fleur Dis Lee until an update replaced this Changeling with Fleur Dis Lee herself. A model sheet for the game includes "Sweetiebelle " as an Alicorn. Merchandise In a French My Little Pony magazine story, Celestia has a cousin named Léon, a four-year-old Alicorn. Leon in the French My Little Pony magazine cropped.png|Léon DoctorHoovesTARainbow DashISshirtAlicorns.jpg|A Doctor Who weeping angels parody GrownUpPonies.jpg|Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash with horns WeLoveFine's merchandise designs have included several Alicorn depictions: #"Rarity Fabulous Bag" and "Flight of the Ponies" also depict Rarity with wings of gossamer and morning dew. #"Dr. Hooves Line", "Dr. Hooves", "Hooves Scribble", and "Dr Hooves" include Alicorn mares similar to Weeping Angels from Doctor Who #"Grown Up Ponies" included Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash both as Alicorns; "Engineered Alicorn" and "Steampunk Trixie" respectively included and include Twilight Sparkle and Trixie each equipped with steampunk wings; "All Dem Ponies" included six Alicorns, three of them mares and three of them stallions, with one of the stallions resembling Discord; "Iconic Print" included an Alicorn mare who is to appear as a unicorn in My Little Pony: The Castles of Equestria and who was originally created by Lauren Faust; and "We're All Doomed" includes Derpy as an Alicorn. A display, used at EAG International 2015, has included Pony CreatorNot to be confused with PonyMaker. artwork of an Alicorn mare with a similar color scheme to Starlight Glimmer and the non-siren forms of Aria Blaze, named "Evening starlite", made by Dana Reynolds. In mid-February 2015, Jim Miller was asked regarding Evening starlite's resemblance to Starlight Glimmer and replied about him having no idea who Evening starlite is and them being not the same as far as he can tell. The Alicorn Amulet The Alicorn Amulet is an amulet which features the image of an Alicorn. In the episode Magic Duel, Trixie uses it to become a "highest level unicorn", gain immense magical powers, and antagonize the citizens of Ponyville. Twilight Sparkle finds out that only the wearer can remove the amulet and tricks Trixie into removing it with a fake amulet of her own in a magic duel. Other examples LF pony sepia.png|Original sketch by Lauren Faust of the Alicorn who later appeared on a WeLoveFine T-shirt. Rarity's wings S01E16.png|Rarity with magic wings of gossamer and morning dew in Sonic Rainboom. Cadance walks away S02E25.png|Queen Chrysalis disguised as Princess Cadance in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1. Spike sees an alicorn horse statue S4E03.png|An Alicorn horse statue in Castle Mane-ia. Big McIntosh becomes an Alicorn S5E13.png|Big McIntosh as an Alicorn in a dream in Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Watermelody painting an Alicorn EG3.png|A painting of an Alicorn in Photo Finished. S5 animatic 94 The townsponies.png|An Alicorn stallion in a storyboard of The Cutie Map - Part 1. Princess Skyla Toy.jpg|So Soft Newborn Princess Skyla, a toy-exclusive Alicorn. Rainbow Power Princess Sterling & Fluttershy.jpg|Princess Sterling, a toy-exclusive Alicorn. Rainbow Power Princess Gold Lily & Pinkie Pie.jpg|Princess Gold Lily, a toy-exclusive Alicorn. MLP Annual 2013 Alicorn Sunset.png|Sunset Shimmer as an Alicorn in the Crystal Mirror. Flying minigame score MLP Game.png|Twilight Sparkle with magic wings in Gameloft's mobile game. SunsetShimmer-MLPMobileApp-Flying.jpg|Sunset Shimmer with magic wings in Gameloft's mobile game. Fleur Dis Lee Alicorn MLP Mobile App.png|A changeling disguised as Alicorn Fleur Dis Lee in Gameloft's mobile game. My Little Pony mobile game - Master file 3D model renderings.jpg|Alicorn Sweetie Belle in the 3D master file of Gameloft's mobile game. Leon is introduced in the French My Little Pony magazine.jpg|Léon, an Alicorn foal, in a French My Little Pony magazine. Galleries :Princess Celestia image gallery :Princess Luna image gallery :Princess Cadance image gallery :Queen Chrysalis image gallery :Twilight Sparkle image gallery See also *Wikipedia:Winged unicorn * *Earth ponies *Unicorns *Pegasus ponies *Crystal Ponies *Foals Notes References es:Alicornio it:Unicorni#Alicorni de:Pegasuseinhörner pl:Alikorny pt:Alicórnios ru:Аликорны sr:Alikorni sv:Bevingade enhörningsponnyer Category:Alicorn ponies Category:Royalty Category:Featured articles